sagaofherofandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
1 How to create or join a guild? Press ‘G’ or click ‘Guild’ on the lower right corner in game to open the guild interface, click ‘Create’ and enter guild name. ‘View’ guilds and select one you like to join. Notes Only a player of Character Level 30 (or above) can create a guild;It costs 10 Gold to create a guild. 2 How to upgrade your guild? Guild upgrades will spend your Guild Advancement Points, which can only be earned through the ‘Guild Resource Contention’ task (Guild Task). 3 How to Manage Your Guild? All information about a guild is displayed in the Guild interface. Guild Masters can set positions for their members, post notices, recruit and/or fire members as well as dissolve the guild there. 4 Guild invitation: click the name card of a target player and click ‘Guild invitation’ to invite the player to join your guild. When the invited player confirms the invitation, he (she) will be added to the guild as its member. 5 Guild Tasks 1) NPC: Guild Manager (Starpolis) 2) Refresh: 1/day 3) Maximum: 20/ day; 4) Reward: Fixed amounts of Experience, Guild Contribution Points as well as earn Guild Bullion and Guild Advancement Points for your guild. 6 Guild benefits Guild Skills 1) The guild leader is eligible to research guild skills by spending a certain amount of Guild Bullion and Scared Stones. 2) The guild can only research guild skills whose level is lower than the guild level. 3) All guild members can learn up to 2 skills by spending money and Guild Contribution Points and the skills they learn must be lower in level than that of the guild is researching. 4) When you quit the guild, the learnt skills will go down 1 level. 7 Guild events 1) Sacred Stone Quarry Contention The Guild that slays the Sacred Stone Keeper will earn a day's right to mine the Sacred Stone Quarry. The Quarry increases Guild Advancement and Contribution asset at intervals Reward to be collected by Guild Master or Deputy Master from the Guild Manager; Reward will cumulate when event starts, Sacred Stone Keeper appears in Lunar Crag Line: line 2 click on the mini-map in the top right hand corner to switch routes. 2) Sacred Stone Refresh: When event starts, Sacred Stone refreshes in Lunar Crag, The Guild having the right to mine the Quarry can collect Sacred Stones during this period and then send them to the Guild Manager of Starpolis; Guilds not having the mining right can attempt looting the Stones being Despatched; Note that those Despatching Sacred Stones have a mark above their heads. Line: Line 2, click on the mini-map in the top right hand corner to switch lines; Reward: If the Stones are safely despatched to the Guild Manager, the Dispatcher will earn 2* Contribution Points and Sacred Stone reward. 3)Guild Territorial Contention The Territorial Contention is open ONLY to Level 4 (or above) Guilds. Guild leaders and deputy leaders can spend Sacred Stones or surrender Sacred Shards to the Guild Contention Guide at Starpolis to increase their guilds’ Contention Eligibility Scores between 08:00 and 20:00 from Sunday to Friday. The Contention Eligibility Scores of all the guilds can be viewed at the Guild Contention Guide NPC. At 20:00 Friday, the two guilds that top the Score rankings with Scores higher than 20 points will be eligible for the Contention. The name of these two guilds will be announced in the world channel. Upon the announcement, the scores of these two guilds will be refreshed to zero while the rest will be kept. Each Sacred Shard surrendered to the Contention Guide NPC will earn your guild 1 Eligibility Score; Boss monsters in Instances will drop Sacred Shard at random. Pre-Contention Preparation At 20:00 Saturday, the two guilds will be admitted to the Contention Ground; the Ground will be closed after both guilds have entered the arena. Military equipment can also be purchased there. The Contention The Territorial Contention starts at 20:30 Saturday; when the Contention begins, the Ground will be opened again. There are altogether 5 Fortifications on the Ground; when your guild conquers/ damages a Fortification, your guild can occupy it. Once a Fortification has been taken, your guild’s scores will increase regularly. The Territorial Contention ends at 21:00; the guild with higher scores will claim victory. Victory The winning guild will be announced over all servers; participants collect their prizes on the Contention Ground. Territory Map You can enter the guild territory via Territory Keep NPC; however, attack is prohibited in a territory to which you do not belong. Territory NPCs 1. Territory Keeper The Territory Keeper NPC is in charge of all affairs related to the Guild Territory. His responsibilities include: 1. Help the Landlord to run 2X EXP time for all players; 2. Redeem guild benefits for guild members; 3. Admit guild members to the Resource Contention Ground; 4. Sell Territory Crops to Guild Officers (Officer Grade 4 or above) for fixed amounts of Guild Bullion (Different Crops for Officers of different grade); 2. Territory Grocer Guild members can purchase Return Runes and potions from the Territory Grocer. 3. Territory Teleport Specialist The Teleport Specialist assists guild members to teleport to the entrance of any instance from the Territory. Territory Farm 1. The Guild Leader, Deputy Leader and the 1st Officer can purchase Territory Crops from the Territory Keeper. 2. The Territory Crops can only be planted on the Territory Farm. 3. While the Crops grow, it will suffer from negative buffs from time to time. You will earn Experience by healing it. 4. When your Crops has ripened, harvest it and surrender it to the Territory Keeper to be rewarded. If you are not fast enough, your Crops may be stolen by non-guild members. They will also be rewarded when surrendering the Crops to the Territory Keeper. Landlord Privileges 1 An all-server announcement in a special colour will be posted in the chat box when a Landlord logins. 2. A Landlord will be teleported to any map of his/ her choice by the Territory Keeper for a very small fee. 3. The title ‘Landlord’ will be displayed above the Landlord; only Landlords have 3 titles displayed above their characters at the same time. 4. The Landlord can open 2X Experience for 1 hour for all his/her online guild members. 5. The Landlord can plant Territory Crops on the Territory Farm to increase Guild Advancement Points and Guild Bullion. 6. The Landlord can redeem a ‘Sacred Crystal’ from the Territory Keeper every day. When this Stone is double-clicked, it will turn into something like a campfire. This ‘campfire’ can be used in the Territory to increase Experience for players around regularly. It does not work outside the Territory. 7. The Landlord has the authority to ban other players from speaking up for 10 times per day; each ban lasts 10 minutes.